Turning Tables
by BlameItOnBeingGemini
Summary: When I turned around I saw a face that I never wanted to see again and by the look on his face I assumed he never thought he'd see me again either, especially not with a three year old with his eyes on my hip.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Okay so I was talking to my friend and this idea sprouted in my mind. I hope you guys like it! Also I would like to think my wonderful Beta Additood57  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs<br>Xoxo,  
>Kristyn<strong>

"Hey kid." I heard my uncle's gruff voice through the receiver.

"Hey Uncle Burt, how have you been lately?" I asked biting the inside of my cheek, and pulling Laney on my lap for comfort. I hated asking for help.

"Good, you were missed at the wedding." He said and I felt the guilt hit my gut. I can't believe I missed his wedding.

"I know I'm sorry I was going to go but I talked to Kurt and he said that _he_ was going to be there and with Laney I didn't want to cause a scene." I tried and explain myself.

"I understand but you both were still missed." I heard Uncle Burt say on the other line. I couldn't say I was surprised that he forgave me so quickly but that's just how Uncle Burt was. What I couldn't believe was how much I missed Uncle Burt he was actually the second person I told when I got pregnant with Laney Kurt being the first because, well, you can't hide anything from Kurt.

"How is the munchkin?" He asked excitedly, he loved Laney it was almost funny sometimes

"Good she's starting Preschool soon, she's pretty excited. But uh… Uncle Burt I called to talk to you about something." I stated rushed, really wishing I didn't have to.

"What is it kid? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and I smacked my forehead for stating it like that I knew how he could be.

"Yes, no, I mean we're fine I just need a favor." I gritted out the word _favor_.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Uhm, so you know mom got remarried and stuff and I think that they need some… Alone time." I lied.

"Wait, what aren't you telling me?" _Fuck,_ I cursed myself and my inability to keep anything hidden.

"Uhm… Well he kind of touched my leg under the table, I'm sure it was an accident or whatever. But I don't feel safe here, especially with Laney, and you know the type of men mom's attracted to," I mumbled.

"He what?" Uncle Burt asked angrily.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Like hell it isn't." He roared I rolled my eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything," I went on, "But as I said, I don't feel comfortable here. I don't feel comfortable with him even being in the presence of my daughter, and I really don't want to talk to my mom about this and…" I trailed off embarrassed to even be thinking that this is all right, I mean for God sakes he just got married, he has a new wife, and a new son, and-

"You can stay here," He said interrupting my thoughts

"I, what? Don't you need to talk to Carole or something?" I stuttered

"You. Can. Stay. Here." He said to me again punctuating each word, "I'm not taking no for an answer I told you from the beginning you had a home here. Just gather your school records and pack yours, and Laney's clothes. I'll be there to pick you up soon." He said stern as if he were punishing me and not helping me out.

"But Uncle Burt that's a 6 hour drive and its 8'o'clock at night…" I trailed off trying to process everything.

"Andria Remmington, this is not up for discussion. I'll be leaving soon, after I talk to Carole, and I'll get the boys to come along to help carry stuff, and I will be there in exactly 6 hours. I'll call your mom on the way, just be ready everything will be okay." He said to me and I felt my heart well up with love.

"Thank you Uncle Burt." I choked out.

"You're welcome kid, I gotta go," He said, "I'll be there soon."

"Okay, I love you Uncle Burt."

"I love you too kid." I heard the dial tone signifying he hung up.

"What's going on mommy?" I heard Laney say sleepily and I realized how late it was she should've been in bed 30 minutes ago.

"We're going to Grandpa Burt's for a while; we'll be there when you wake up."

"Why mommy?" She asked her brown eyes going wide.

"Shh, baby go to sleep everything will be alright." She snuggled up to my chest.

"Mommy?" She whispered her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah baby?" I asked her.

"Will you sing for me?" She asked and I kissed her forehead.

"Of course baby." I said to her as I began humming a lullaby to her.

"I love you mommy." She said before her breathing got even and I knew she was asleep.

"I love you too baby." I whispered to her sleeping form, and laid her on the bed so I could start packing up our life's to begin on a new one.

Before I knew it Kurt was shaking me awake telling me it was time to go, I woke up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"What now?" I asked confused, and then the events prior to me passing out went through my mind.

"Never mind," I said and he chuckled at me.

"Lemme alone," I poked my tongue out at my cousin and he laughed at me again.

"What do you want Finn to grab?" I lifted my eyebrow at him and just rolled my eyes and pointed out our bags and boxes, it wasn't much but it was all we have, and he nodded.

"Fi-" He began to yell out before I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Laney's sleeping, stupid." I stated and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said and went out to go get a guy, who I suppose to be Finn; I actually haven't met him or his mother yet, and I went over to pick up Laney trying my hardest not to jostle her, people think Kurt's a brat when he doesn't get his 8 hours in. Laney easily put him to shame.

When I got outside it was cooler than I expected, and I hugged Laney to me to keep her from getting cold.

"Where do I put her?" I asked them quietly, and they pointed to a black navigator and I nodded at them and put her in the back seat where her car seat was already installed and it already warm in there for which I was grateful. I buckled her up and saw Uncle Burt there looking at her with a smile on his face.

"She's gotten so big." He whispered.

"I know right? It seems like only yesterday she was a newborn." I smiled down at her and he nodded.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled at him and turned around to face him "Thank you for this, you really have no idea how thankful I am." I said and attacked him in a hug and he chuckled and hugged me back.

"You're welcome kid it'll be good to see you guys more, me and Kurt missed you."

"Kurt and I," I corrected automatically and smiled up at him.

"I was surprised you didn't come live with us when you first got the news, Lord knows it would've been better…" He said trailing off.

"Hey," I said softly "You know I would have, but mom needed me."

"Exactly, your mother needed you when you needed your mother." He said bitterly referring to her.

"She's gotten better." I reassured him and he just shrugged not really believing me, but dropping it which I was grateful for.

"Anyways, you're ridding back with Kurt. Me and Finn,"

"Finn and I." I corrected again and flushed mumbling out an apology.

"Finn and I," He looked at me and I laughed, "Will be ahead of you with all of your stuff in the truck, just make sure nothing falls out, and Kurt stays awake." He smiled and me and hugged me again.

"We really did miss you kid." He said again and headed off and I got into the passenger seat of the navigator, and waited a little bit before Kurt hopped into driver seat.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded at him and then we were on our way back to Lima, a town that I visited so frequently when I was younger, but haven't been back since the summer I turned thirteen.

"So how've you been lately? " I asked him trying to get the conversation going.

"Pretty good," He said "Since I transferred to Dalton that is." He smiled at me, the smile that only a lovesick person can pull off without looking demented.

"Oooh," I said knowingly and his face flushed "What's his name?" I asked, Kurt came out to me when I came to visit when he turned twelve, but I always kind of known, but I was glad he came out to me first.

"Blaine," He said and did the smile again "He goes to Dalton he's the lead singer of the warblers, and oh my gosh he's cute." He gushed and I smiled.

"Is he gay?" I asked already knowing Kurt tends to go after straight guys, and I don't want to help him through that one again.

"Yes!" He nearly screamed from excitement and I smacked his arm and he gave me his best _what the hell_glare.

"My baby's sleeping." I said to him again while I poked my finger back at Laney's sleeping form and he apologized again, but went on about Blaine, and how he knows his coffee order and how they sang **Baby It's Cold Outside** together. I smiled at him, Kurt deserved this, he deserved someone to be there no matter what, and someone crush worthy, and I'll have to admit I was excited to meet this guy.

"So, are you guys' official?" I asked and his smile darkened a bit.

"No, we go out for coffee and hang out all the time but we haven't been on a date," He did the little finger thing.

"Why don't you ask him on one?" I asked quirking my eyebrows at him.

"Because well, I don't know, and before you ask no I'm not planning on it." He said before I had the chance to ask him and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Kurt Hummel was nervous." I laughed at him and his face turned red in an instant "Oh my god you're blushing." I giggled more at him trying to stay quiet.

"Shut up. Or I will kick you out of the car." He gave me the famous bitch glare and I held my hands up and surrendered. After that a comfortable silence began well, besides Laney's snores and Kurt singing quietly to the radio, and we arrived at the Hummel household before long, and I was seriously about ready to collapse from pure exhaustion and I'm sure Kurt, Uncle Burt, and Finn were too.

But luck did not seem to be on my side today because at like seven Laney woke up and I knew I wouldn't be able to get her to sleep until she took her nap at noon that is if I can get her to take a nap. I stifled a groan at how long it would be till I could sleep.

"Mommy?" She asked from the backseat.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are we there _now_?"She asked for the 10th time since she woke up.

"Hold on baby only 10 more minutes left." I said back to her, "And stop chewing on your finger nails." I scolded her.

"Sorry mommy." She said immediately after taking her fingers out of her mouth.

"Are you excited to start school?" Kurt asked her and she nodded excitedly.

"Yes mommy said me and her."

"Her and I." I fixed and she pouted at me.

"Her and I can go pick out a new outfit and get my school supplies!" She went on telling him while moving her hands trying to get her point across better, and I smiled fondly at her.

"Will you be coming with us Uncle Kurtsie?" She asked him with her big brown eyes and I chuckled at the nickname she picked up on and he glared at me, but smiled at her in the back.

"Yeah if it's okay with mommy that is." He said and looked at me.

"Can he mommy? Please? Please? Pleeaassee?" She begged me using her puppy pout I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah it's fine." I said to her and she squealed and tried bouncing, but her car seat stopped her and she pouted more, I laughed at her and she poked her tongue out at me.

"We're here." Kurt announced pulling up in his drive way.

"Yay!" Laney squealed from the backseat and Kurt covered her ears not used to the high pitched noise, and Laney got to unbuckling herself and getting outside of her car seat and pulling me out of the passenger seat, and jumping in my arms. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You ready baby?" I asked her and she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck

Uncle Burt and Finn got out of the truck and they looked like zombies literally zombies… They even walked like them

"Where are we putting everything?" I asked them

"Oh! I forgot I was supposed to ask you if you would mind sharing the basement with Kurt." He asked ad smacked his forehead "I knew I forgot something" He grumbled and I laughed at him

"Yeah it's okay Uncle Burt Laney and I share a bed anyways."I smiled at him and he nodded at me.

"Do you wanna take the munchkin in while we get this?" He asked.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" I asked him and started biting the inside of my cheek again and he nodded at me motioning me to go inside.

"Excuse me," I called in the house before actually going in.

"Come on in dear." Someone called out from the kitchen and I followed the voice, and came to a woman about my height with brown hair and eyes and an apron on and she smiled warmly at me, and Laney buried her head into the crook of my neck nervously.

"You must be Andria, and this must be Laney I'm Carole," She smiled at us again "I've heard so much about you two."

"Don't believe a word the old man says, and call me Andi please" I winked at her and she laughed and I felt Laney do the same.

"_I heard that!" _I heard Uncle Burt yell out and it just made us laugh more.

"I've heard a lot about you too." I returned her smile and she flushed immediately I untangled Laney from my neck and put her down, "Say hello to Carole." I whispered in her ear.

"Hi Carole," She squeaked out and Carole got down on her knees to face her.

"Well hello Laney, you're very pretty you know." She said to her and Laney smiled soaking up the attention.

"You're really pretty too, Miss. Carole." She said as she gave Carole a toothy smile "Can I help you with breakfast Miss. Carole?" She asked shyly

"Yeah dear that's okay. Would you like to help too Andi?"She asked.

"No thank you, I think I'm going to go see if the guys need my help. Be good Laney." I said as I kissed the top of her head and she waved me off.

"Yeah, yeah." She said and I rolled my eyes at my daughter and ran out to see the boys arguing about something or other.

"You could help Kurt." Finn said.

"I don't do manual labor." Kurt said and gave his _bitch please_ glare and Finn left him alone grumbling.

"You need help Finn?" I called over and he looked startled at the sound of my voice.

"No I can do it… You're a girl," He stated like it was obvious that a _girl_ couldn't possibly be able to help and Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, I realize that, but I ask again do you need help?" I asked and he shrugged.

"No," He said "This is the last box." He stated and I nodded at him and went back to the kitchen where Uncle Burt was making silly faces at Laney making her giggle at him. I smiled at the sight, I was so glad Uncle Burt accepted her so easily where as his brother, my father, did not and he's so good with her, and Laney loves him to death.

"Everything's out of your truck." I told him and he nodded at me still playing with Laney Finn came back out of the basement and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So is Laney your sister?" He asked me obliviously and Burt stiffened.

"No, she's my daughter." I stated simply and hoped he was as dumb as he looked and he didn't do the math.

"That would've made you like thirteen when you had her." He looked at me wide-eyed and I wanted to slap the look of off his face. I don't care if my step-dad's a creep, I'll go back to the house if Finn looks down at me, and Laney like most people do when they when they figure out how old I was when she was conceived.

"Yep," I gritted out trying not to let my aggravation show, but Laney knew better.

"You okay mommy?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah baby I'm fine." I told her and she scrunched up her face disbelievingly luckily Finn didn't say anymore due to Kurt's heel digging into his foot, and he let out a painful screech.

"So," Laney began "Since you're like grandpa's wife does that make you my grandma? I have one back at home but she doesn't like me very much… And she yells at mommy all the time." Laney said her voice small and it broke my heart; Uncle Burt looked at me with raised eyebrows. I just shrunk into myself embarrassed Carole had tears in her eyes and she nodded at Laney which made Laney launch herself into Carole's arms and Carole hugged her back and I smiled at the scene.

"Will you take me to bed?" She asked and I looked at the clock it was 12:15 and Carole looked at me and I nodded at her.

"That's fine it's a little after her nap time." I told her and Carole took her downstairs.

"Carole's really nice." I told them and they all nodded before Uncle Burt cleared his throat.

"Kurt, Finn will you please excuse me and Andi for a moment."And they nodded before taking their leave I tried to make myself smaller.

"I thought you said she got better?" He asked me.

"She did…" I trailed off.

"Then what was Laney talking about?" He raised his eyebrows at me again.

"She got better, she stopped getting drunk for the most part, but she still didn't accept Laney very much, but she just ignored her for the most part and let us do our own thing." I said.

"And what about the yelling?" He asked.

"She usually left me alone, till Laney went to bed; I didn't think she heard us." I said ashamed with myself. I can't believe I subjected my daughter to that kind of environment.

"Please don't make me ask it Andi…" He said pained I knew what he was talking about but I wanted to say it about as much as he wanted to ask.

"Just drop it, Uncle Burt," I said "Please." I said feeling more ashamed then I ever had before, I've been a really horrible mom because I let my pride get the better of me.

"Did she ever hit you again?" He asked softly.

"Just a few times," I muttered.

"How many times exactly?" He asked again putting his hand on my shoulder.

"A few times a week… But she never touched Laney I swear," I said, my voice thick with guilt. "She and her husband were never allowed alone with Laney and they were almost never in the same room. They never touched her."I said I was 100% certain of this.

"The husband what you told me on the phone, was that all he did?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes, he only touched my leg." I told him and he nodded.

"You should've came sooner." He said.

"Come." I corrected and he shot me a small smile.

"You should've come sooner." He said again.

"I know…" I muttered. "I'm sorry, I just, I just didn't want to intrude and your guys life was finally getting on track, and," I was cut off.

"Andria Lynn Remmington stop right there, you know very well that you more like a daughter and a sister to Kurt and I. You and Laney could never have been intruding." He stated gruffly leaving no room to argue and I just hugged him not letting the tears that were threatening to spill actually fall.

"It's okay kid, you don't always have to be strong." He said quietly and I nodded and got up come on we should probably get some sleep we were up driving all night, and he nodded at me.

**A/n- Well there it was I'll get you links to pictures of what Andi and Laney look like review your thoughts! I'll update every Sunday! (:  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- I'd like to thank the people who alerted it and favorited it. I hope you like it tell me what you think :D  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs<br>Xoxo,  
>Kristyn<strong>

The rest of the week went by smoothly; I fell in love with Carole as did Laney. Even Finn began to grow on me, and Laney absolutely adored him, I think it's because they're on the same brain wave, but I'm not going to complain he makes her laugh and when she laughs the whole day seems brighter. Once he got over the initial shock of me being 13 when I had her we got along fine, and she absolutely idolizes Kurt which I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse. She even insists on doing his daily moisturizing routine with him. But all in all this week has been a pretty lazy one and I'm so glad Laney now has more people she can call family besides me.

But all good things must come to an end and winter break was over, and it was time for school to start. This means I have to go and enroll at McKinley and enroll Laney at the Preschool. Burt, Laney, Carole, and I discussed what we were going to do about that. The options were that she could go to school all day or go to school in the morning and come home take a nap and hang out with Carole, which I was really nervous about. I did not want to have someone watch my kid without getting paid or something, and when I brought this up Carole scoffed and waved at this suggestion immediately. Saying something about she was not going to take my money because we were family and family helps family. I almost cried again, I was not use to this type of kindness, this type of togetherness, and for the first time in a long time I didn't feel like I was going at this alone

Laney of course expressed her opinion of wanting to spend time with Carole, but ultimately in the end she ended up going all day due to the fact that they were newlyweds and needed this time alone together, they tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, but my _don't argue with me_ look had been perfected since I had Laney.

This brings me to where I am right now, at McKinley filling out papers with Laney on my lap. Once I had the paper work out they said I could tour the school, and everything should be in order for me to officially come at the beginning of the week, and I was going to enroll Laney tomorrow.

"Mommy! Can we go look around? Please?" She begged and I nodded at her

"Sure baby just let me grab my purse." I said and picked her up. But when I turned around I saw a face that I never wanted to see again and my stomach turned unhappily as if I were going to lose my lunch, and by the look on his face I assumed he never thought he'd see me again, especially not with a three year old with his eyes on my hip.

"Mommy?" Laney asked me and looked at me "Are you okay?" She asked as she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion

"Yeah baby I'm okay." I said as tears stung my eyes and I hurried out of there as fast as my legs could carry me, and when I heard footsteps following after me it took everything I had not to sprint away.

"Andi?" The voice said disbelievingly "Is that really you?" He said as he grabbed my arm forcing me to look at him

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said dangerously as I held Laney to me tightly as if she could protect me, and he moved his hand and ran it through his Mohawk nervously. I looked up at him, and I let myself breathe him in. He used to make me feel so safe his brown eyes seemed to look straight through me to my soul, I told him everything that summer. But that was before I learned everything was just a stupid game.

"Sorry," He said simply "I just never thought I'd see you again." He told me still gaping.

"Mommy?" Laney looked at me "Who is that?" She asked innocently but I couldn't answer her I couldn't look at him right now I needed to get out of here and fast. But before I could say anything he beat me to it.

"I'm Puck," He smiled warmly at her and it made me sick "And who are you?" He asked her gently

"I'm Laney!" She said excitedly and stuck out her hand at him and he shook it as he smiled at her "I'm three years old!" She said and stuck out four fingers thinking it was three, but Puck put down one of her fingers and laughed, but then it registered with him, even though he knew when he looked at her.

"Can I touch your Mohawk Puck?" She asked sweetly and tried to get out of my embrace and he held out his arms for her, and I sneered at him but Laney went over to him and started feeling his Mohawk and giggling

"It feels funny." She stated and he laughed at her and handed her back to me

"Andi," He said slowly "We should talk." He stated

"Not here, not now, not ever. I have _nothing _to say to you." I hissed out "Come on Laney lets go." I said softly to her and she nodded then I did run I ran to the nearest bathroom I could find and locked me and Laney in a stall and brought my knees up to my chest and just cried.

"Mommy," Laney whispered "What's wrong mommy? Please don't cry." She said her lip quivering and I held out my arms for her and she quickly crawled into my lap and hugged me tightly

"Just cuddle with me for a little bit baby." I said and she nodded getting comfortable in my lap and I let myself cry. I couldn't believe after all these years he still had the same effect on me. Every time I look into his big brown eyes I feel my heart breaking even more. He left me; he left me pregnant and alone, and made me feel worthless in the process. I wasn't 16 year old Andi who raised a pretty fantastic child I was 13 year old Andi who had no idea what to do anymore.

"Mommy? Who was that man? What did he do to you?" She asked sweetly and wiped away the tears that were coming out of my eyes; I was going to tell her I was fine when a knock came from the other side of the bathroom

"Excuse me?" A shy voice came out and then the door was unlocked easily

"Sorry," She said "I heard crying and I didn't know is someone was hurt." The girl who came in looked about my age and was most defiantly Asian, but she was also really pretty, he clothes were definitely Goth, but she looked nice and she was obviously sweet if she was willing to come see if a stranger was okay. I sniffled

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her she looked doubtful, but didn't press the issue

"I'm Laney!" Laney said excitedly and jumped off my lap to go inspect the shy girl, tired of being ignored and I laughed at her.

"I'm Tina;" She smiled down at Laney "It's nice to meet you."

"That's my mommy." She poked out a finger at me; she looked startled for a moment but composed herself quickly.

"But you can call me Andi." I chuckled

"Darn I was hoping I would get to call you mommy!" She winked at me and I laughed easily

"So what brings you to McKinley?" She asked me

"I'm transferring here, my first days Monday I just had to fill out some paper work." I explained to her as Laney jumped into my arms again.

"Oh, it looks like you had a rough day," She said and her eyes went wide "You didn't get slushied? Did you?" And I quirked my eyebrows at her

"No…" I said uncertainly "What do you mean slushied?" I asked concerned

"Oh just a trick the jocks at this school pull." She explained and laughed awkwardly "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." I said gently and she smiled at me happily

"So where are you headed?" She asked me

"Uhm… I'm supposed to meet my cousin Finn at Glee Club?" I said uncertainly

"Oh!" She said "That's great; it's where I'm heading." She said again and smiled at me

"What's Glee Club mommy?" Laney asked tiredly she missed her nap today

"I don't know baby, why don't you ask Tina." I pushed her a little and Tina waited a bit smiling down at her

"Miss Tina?" Laney asked nervously

"Yeah honey?"

"What's Glee Club?" She asked her eyes wide

"It's like a show choir where people sing and dance." She laughed and Laney got excited

"Mommy loves to sing!" She exclaimed "But she can't dance at all." She crinkled her nose in distaste referring to my dance moves and I laughed at her

"They aren't that bad." I told her

"Uncle Kurt says it looks like you're having an aneurism." She stated matter-of-factly because everything Kurt says was a fact for sure I thought sarcastically as I suppressed an eye roll

"You're related to Kurt?" Tina asked

"Yeah, he's my cousin by blood, Finn is by marriage." Tina nodded her head signifying she understood, and she stopped at a door where I spotted Finn immediately

"Uncle Finn!" Laney screamed and launched herself onto an unsuspecting Finn and I tried to contain my giggles

"That's my queue to go before she gives someone a heart attack." I winked at her "It was nice talking to you." I smiled and she smiled back

"Sorry Finn," I said to him and then turned onto Laney immediately "Laney," I scolded "You know you aren't supposed to scare people." I finished and she rolled her eyes at me, yep defiantly need to keep her away from Kurt.

"I know mommy!" She said and you could hear the intake of breath from everyone "You have only told me a million times!" She continued

"Yes, and maybe if I tell you a million more you'll listen." I said as she poked her tongue out at me, and Finn shifted uncomfortably, and I took Laney so she didn't embarrass him anymore and I glared at him.

"Sorry." I said again "You want me to go wait outside for you? There's a park a little bit away." I stated

"No, it's fine uh… Mr. Schue is it okay if my cousins Laney and Andi stay for the lesson? Andi's transferring here on Monday anyways. Maybe we can get a new recruit." He smiled up at the man I assume to be Mr. Schue, and Mr. Schue just nodded

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you want to introduce yourself?" He asked me hopefully and I shrugged

"Sure," I mumbled and he motioned for me to move and I groaned I had to stand in front of people… I hate most people "I'm Andi, as Finn pointed out, and this is my daughter Laney." I glared at them daring them to say something even remotely negative about Laney.

"I'm Laney!" She said excitedly moving around the room to shake everyone's hands and they all aww'd at her and I giggled, until she came up to a familiar Mohawk'd guy that we'd met not too long ago and I bit back the venom that was about to spew out of my mouth. She stopped at him and then glared at him and poked his chest in the meanest way a three year old could.

"You made my mommy cry." She glared and that was my queue to go get her. I picked her up and put her on my hip

"Sorry." I muttered to Puck and he just looked taken aback that I was actually there. I walked over and sat by Finn, and Laney asked if she could sit on his lap and he nodded and poked her sides making her laugh. I took out my phone and sent a text to Kurt

_**Andi- Puck's here D:  
><span>Kurt-<span> Yes, I know. He used to throw me in dumpsters.  
><span>Andi<span>- Dumpsters? And thanks for the support, Kurt really it warms my heart to know how much you care that Laney met the 'father' that never wanted her. Speaking of Laney you aren't allowed to spend so much time with her :P you're rubbing off  
><span>Kurt<span>- Yes dumpsters, every morning. You had to have known he was gonna be there babe, and Laney doesn't know who he is. And you should be grateful she's catching my awesomeness :P are you okay?  
><span>Andi<span>- Ewww, I know but I didn't think I'd run into him with Laney, and I know, but I know who he is. More like obnoxiousness. Yeah, if you'd call a girl opening up the stall to me bawling okay.  
><span>Kurt<span>- Yes, I know. I'm sorry it happened like that honey, but you can't be mad at him for being there. Yes you know who he is, but Laney doesn't just stay strong for her. I should be offended… What did he do? Want me to get the Blaine and Finn to beat him up?  
><span>Andi<span>- Thanks, but ugh we'll talk more when we get home. Bring ICE CRÈAME and lifetime movies. Nah I can handle myself, Laney already announced to the entire Glee Club that he made me cry while poking him in the chest and glaring. When do I get to meet this mystery guy?  
><span>Kurt<span>- Haha will do, okay and that's kinda adorable and hilarious. After Glee at the Lima Bean?  
><span>Andi<span>- Meanie, yeah that's fine. I gotta go. Love you xoxo  
><span>Kurt-<span> Love you too xoxo**_

**Puck P.O.V.**

"Puckerman! Office now!" I heard the teacher yell from across the room. I don't know why she was so pissed all I did was throw a couple spit balls at Jew-fro I smirked at her and grabbed my stuff and headed towards the office where I bumped into someone I was about to apologize or punch depending on the gender. But when I looked up I was met with green eyes I hadn't seen since I was thirteen and never thought I'd see again because of what a douche I was to her.

"Mommy?" I heard a little girl with light brown hair and big brown eyes that looked so familiar, because I see them every time I look in the mirror then I remembered what the girl said _mommy_ oh god… This cannot be happening "Are you okay?" She continued looking at her _mom_ my eyes widened at this, the girl looked around the right age.

"Yeah baby I'm okay." The girl from my childhood said to her daughter and I could see how hard it was for her not to dash away, and I mean who could blame her that's exactly what I did to her so long ago.

"Andi?" I said "Is that really you?" I reached out and grabbed her which was a big mistake on my part.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She told me venom seeping out of her every word and she clutched her daughter closer to her

"Sorry" I told her "I just never thought I'd see you again."

"Mommy? Who is that?" The little girl asked innocently

"I'm Puck," I smiled down at her "And who are you?" I asked her winking

"I'm Laney!" She said excitedly and stuck out her hand out at me… Laney, I like that name "I'm three years old!" She said and stuck out four fingers thinking it was three, I chuckled at her and put down one of her fingers so it was really three. But then it clicked, I knew when I first saw her with a kid, but now everything really clicked_ this was my daughter_

"Can I touch your Mohawk Puck?" She asked sweetly and wiggled out of her mom's embrace and into my arms and I couldn't help but to reach out for her. I needed to hold her

"It feels funny." She told me and I laughed down at the girl and handed her back

"Andi," I said slowly afraid that one wrong word would take this sweet little girl out of my life forever "We should talk." I told her and her face snapped in anger

"Not here, not now, not ever. I have _nothing _to say to you." She hissed out "Come on Laney lets go." She said softly down to the girl and began marching away, and that march turned into a sprint, and then my mind started reeling.

_Oh my god._ That was a little girl, and that little girl was mine. Andi never gave her up, even after me strongly urging her to. She never did she raised a daughter on her own. And I knew I had to be part of that little girls life, and I knew that would be next to impossible Andi hated me you could tell by her face that she never wanted to see me again. She gave me her heart that summer along with her virginity, and I took it and shoved it into her face, and left her with a kid.

The rest of the day kind of just floated by until Glee Club and Laney ran in giving everyone a heart attack when she ran to Finn, jealousy welled up in my chest. Why does Finn get the girl, _my little girl_, to fawn over him when I'm her father? And he didn't even respond to her all he did was act like he was embarrassed by her, and anger roared in my chest and showed in Andi's eyes and in her words. When I saw Andi again and really got to look at her I wanted to slap myself. I forgot how beautiful she was with her big impossibly green eyes and her long straight red hair and her very fine, very curvy body. But my thoughts were interrupted when a small finger poked my chest, and I was given Kurt Hummel's specialty bitch glare.

"You made my mommy cry." She poked my chest more and Andi went up and scooped her in her arms and mumbled an apology and when I got a look at her ass my thoughts couldn't help but go perverted, but as soon as they were there they left because when Andi sat down, Laney went over to sit on Finn's lap and I was positively steaming. Andi just crossed her legs and got out her phone. I spent the entire Glee Club studying Laney and Andi. Their mannerisms were a lot alike they both bit their nails when they got nervous, and Andi would unconsciously correct someone's grammar even if she wasn't paying attention, and they all just looked at her. The way her hair would fall in her face whenever she moved and when she would smile her whole face would light up. And oh fuck, I liked possibly the only person in the world that would rather dance on my grave then give me the time of day, and before I knew it my feet were walking over and before I knew it I was in front of Andi and Laney just looking at them, but when I was pushed on my ass and Laney was taken away from me I was brought back reality.

"Finn," She said quietly "Will you take me home?" And Andi walked out of the room again, and I knew I would do anything to be back into their lives and make it up to them.

**A/n- Duh-Duh-Duhhhhhhh so that was their first meeting what did you think? Isn't Tina amazing? She's one of my favorite characters so you'll probably see a lot of her and Mike :D the next chapter will view their coffee date with Kurt and Blaine xD tell me what you think :D  
>See you next Sunday!<br>Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-****I was ecstatic about the amount of favorites/alerts I got! Would you guys mind telling me what you think though? :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter  
><strong>**Disclaimer- I own nothing except my OCs  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**

"What was that?" Finn asked bewildered.

"Nothing," I told them and pointed at Laney and motioned for him to shut his mouth "Will you drop me off at the Lima Bean Laney and I have a coffee date with Kurt and his mystery man." I told him and he nodded soon enough we pulled up at a small coffee shop.

"Thank you Finn," I kissed his cheek "I'll explain things later okay?" And he nodded again Laney jumped out of her car seat and kissed Finn on the cheek too.

"I'll see you later Uncle Finn." And bounced out of the car grabbing my hand and practically dragged me in the coffee shop.

"So mommy," She began but I cut her off.

"No coffee." I said sternly.

"But mommy!" She whined.

"No Laney no coffee and that's finale." I told her once more she ripped her hand out of my and crossed them over her chest instead and pouted and walked haughtily in front of me.

"Who gave you coffee to begin with?" I asked her.

"Uncle Kurt!" She said but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and got her innocent expression on, "I mean nobody." She quickly changed her story and tried to appear innocent. I just rolled my eyes at her, and picked her up kissing her on the cheek and she just giggled. But quickly jumped out of my arms and ran off.

"Uncle Kurt!" She squealed and launched herself on him, but unlike Finn did in Glee Club, he picked her up and twirled her around instead of acting embarrassed by her I chuckled at him.

"Laney what did I say about scaring people?" I scolded her.

"Not too?" She shrugged and gave me a toothy smile, and looked over at the guy sitting beside Kurt.

"I'm Laney!" She told him and stuck her hand out at him and she stuck out her hand at him and he kissed it which made her blush furiously and stare at the boy googley-eyed.

"I'm Blaine." He said back to her "And you are an awfully pretty lady." She blushed more and smiled shyly up at him.

"Are you Uncle Kurt's boyfriend?" She asked wide eyed and Kurt began blushing furiously and Blaine began choking on his coffee which only confirmed my suspicions that they were head over heels for each other even if they didn't realize it yet. "If not," Laney continued looking at him with shy eyes and a red face "You could be mine." She smiled up at Blaine blushing worse then she had before and jumped up on me and buried her head in the crook of my shoulder, and Blaine chuckled a little.

"I'd be honored little lady, but I don't think your mommy would approve." He said pleading with me with his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him, but helped anyways.

"Laney you're too young for a boyfriend I said and she pouted, but nodded. Then looked longingly at Kurt's coffee, and Kurt was about to give her some when my_ don't even think about it _look stopped him.

"No, Laney no coffee we went over this." She pouted more and glared at me.

"Come on Andi," Kurt whined not being able to resist her look. "Give Laney some coffee, she's a growing girl she'll need it."

"First of all, she is not getting coffee, second of all why would you give her coffee in the first place," I asked him raising my eyebrows and he just shrugged at me.

"How could I say no to that face?" He asked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Easily and third," I continued my rant from before "The last think a three year old needs is coffee." I said to him as he tried to 'discreetly' give her some of his coffee "Kurt!" I scolded him and he just gave me his famous bitch glare that Laney is picking up on. Lord help me with these two Blaine looked at me sympathetically.

"Uncle Kurtsie," Laney tapped him and Blaine giggled at the nickname before falling victim of one of Kurt's glare that quickly silenced him, I snorted they aren't even dating and he's already whipped "When can we go shopping?" She asked him.

"That's up to mommy." He told her and she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"When can we go mommy?" She grinned up at me "And can Uncle Blaine come too?" She looked up at me with the sweetest expression ever I just hoped Blaine wouldn't be weirded by the Uncle thing she does it to anyone she likes really.

"We can go tomorrow when Uncle Kurt gets out of school," I told her "And if Blaine wants he can." I told him and gave Blaine a look telling whatever he wants to do is okay.

"Yeah that's fine, but curfew is at 10." He told us and I laughed.

"Don't worry Laney's bedtime is at 7:30." I assured him and he nodded.

"Uncle Kurtsie?" She asked him and he looked at her "Can you get me a cookie?" She asked, and he looked at me I nodded my head and went to get money out of my purse and handed it to him.

"You aren't serious right now are you?" He looked down at the money and I glared and pushed the money towards him and he shook his head and walked away without taking it.

"You didn't seriously think he was going to let you pay did you?" Blaine asked me.

"No, but I hoped." I grumbled but he just laughed at me.

"She's adorable." He told me.

"Thanks, but I honestly cannot take credit for her looks she looks more like her father then anything." I said sadly.

"She sure has Kurt looped around her little finger." He laughed.

"Yeah, he even lets her join in on his moisturizing routine." His eyes went wide.

"No way!" He exclaimed and I laughed at him.

"Yes way, but hey look about the Uncle thing she does it to people she likes, and to be honest she's never really had much of a family besides me. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll tell her to stop." I told him he thought it over for a bit; because once a kid calls you Uncle you can't really ever let them go, because they consider you part of their family and who would want to break a little kid's heart?

"It's fine." He said after a little bit and I nodded at him.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely and he nodded at me. Our little heart to heart was cut short by Laney jumping up on my lap and kissed me on the cheek and I smelt coffee and scowled at Kurt and he looked away innocently.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," I scolded "Did you give her coffee after I specifically asked you not to?" I glared at him and he gulped.

"Uhm… No?" He squeaked I just rolled my eyes at him.

"If she doesn't sleep tonight I do not want to hear you complaining about your beauty sleep." She berated him playfully the rest of the day flowed easily and Laney somehow ended in between Kurt and Blaine. I was kind of surprised at how easily the conversation flowed between us and how much I liked hanging out with them, and how thankful I was that Blaine didn't judge Laney and me, and even let Laney call him Uncle. Before I knew it, it was 7'o'clock and the Lima Bean was shutting down.

"Tell Uncle Blaine goodbye Laney." I told her quietly.

"Aww can't we hang out a little longer?" She whined and I chuckled at her.

"No baby it's almost bedtime and we still have to drive home." I said as I pushed her to say goodbye.

"Bye Uncle Blaine promise you'll come shopping with us?" She asked.

"Of course little lady I wouldn't miss spending the day with you." He smiled and her and she launched herself into his arms he looked a little taken a back at first but quickly reciprocated her hug. I grabbed Laney away from Blaine as she waved at him as we walked out. I put Laney in her car seat and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby." I whispered to her.

"I love you too mommy." She told me and with that I got into the passenger seat.

"He likes you, you know?" I told him and the blush returned to his face and I snorted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He told me and turned up the radio.

"Sure." I said but ultimately dropped it because it looked like Kurt's face was about explode from the amount of blood that was in it in the moment and I just quietly sang along to the radio, and we pulled up to Kurt's house 20 minutes later.

"You ready for bed baby?" I asked her as I climbed out of the navigator and went to get her.

"No mommy." She said her eyelids about to droop over from exhaustion.

"You sure about that?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No mommy." She said again I was going to put her to bed and curl up with Kurt and ice crème, but that plan was only short lived when I opened the door and there sitting on the couch with an awkward looking Burt and a happy looking Carole and Finn sat Puck, and I tensed immediately, and Kurt put his arm around my shoulder.

"Uncle Kurtsie, that's the man that made mommy cry," She said tiredly "Don't let him make her cry again." She said before her breathing evened out signifying she was asleep.

"Andi," Puck started before I shushed him.

"No, just no." I said as he grabbed me "Get your hands off of me." I said as quietly as I could "I have to get her to bed. I can't do this right now, I'm not going to do this ever." I said as I felt the familiar sting of tears burning my eyes and I walked away holding my baby tightly as I could. I laid her down and got her in her PJs before tucking her in. I just sat there and looked at her for a minute, she was my life and I needed to walk up those stairs and be brave for her I kissed her on the forehead and began walking back upstairs were a very awkward family was sitting and a very pissed of Kurt glaring at Puck.

"She's asleep I told them." And they jumped slightly at my voice, but I slowly made my way over and sat by Kurt on the couch.

"What are you doing here Puckerman?" I asked my voice full of venom and he squirmed under my glare.

"I wanted to see you… and Laney." He said.

"You lost any right you had to see or even speak Laney's name when you left us three years ago."

"I was thirteen Andi." He said quietly "I didn't know what to do and I certainly wasn't ready for a kid." He continued.

"Yeah? Well I was thirteen too, or are you forgetting that. It happened way worse to me than it ever could to you. I was scared, I needed you and you left, just left with no backwards glance and you do _not_ get to waltz back into her life when she's three." I told him bitterly.

"I'm her father Andi," He was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"You listen to me right now, you are not her father she doesn't even know who you are, and you aren't coming back into her life just so you can leave again." I told him.

"As far as I'm concerned you were the only one leaving." He muttered and I walked across the room and slapped him across the face you could hear it echo.

"Don't you even continue that thought, you left me Puck thirteen with a baby on the way feeling worthless." He looked at me shocked that I slapped him and I'm pretty sure the rest of the people in the room were too.

"You left the next day Andi, you didn't even give me time to process anything you were just gone." He told me.

"You told me to get an abortion and you said and I quote there wasn't any way you were responsible for that thing. Then you walked away, so I do not want to hear you say that it was my fault because I went home." I told him the tears streaming down my face and I ended up collapsing under the emotion of everything Kurt ended up picking me up and taking me to the couch.

"I think it's best you leave Puck." He told him and Finn escorted him the door and Carole came over and began stroking my hair, and shushing me telling me it's okay. Why does he get this reaction out of me? Why? I'm not some fucking thirteen-year-old girl anymore and I've spent way too much time crying over Noah Puckerman so why is it that it still hurts this much when he's in the same room?

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" I heard Kurt mutter something about not having a year, but I only heard it and it made me laugh after a while I was able to stop crying and sit up.

"Pucks Laney's father." I said and his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Laney has a father?" He asked bewildered.

"No, I got myself pregnant by inappropriately touching myself." I said snarky and Uncle Burt let out a cough of awkwardness.

"That can happen?" He exclaimed and Kurt smacked him over the head.

"No you idiot." He said and Finn rubbed the back of his head "Go on Andi." He said to me.

"The summer I turned thirteen I came up to visit Uncle Burt and Kurt like I did most summers." I told him not telling them that I practically live here in order to escape my 'broken home' it was not time to open that can of worms of my life yet. "Anyways I met Puck and my friend, at the time, was telling me about her first time and how it was 'no big deal'" I did the finger thing around no big deal because it obviously was a big deal "And when I met Puck things were perfect, we hung out a lot talked, and he confessed that he was a virgin too, so we had sex. Please do not make me explain that to you I'm not ready to have that talk with my own child." I begged him and Uncle Burt started shifting uncomfortably as Kurt was biting back giggles and Finn just shook his head no, which I hope meant that I did not have to give him the talk, "Anyways long story short, I got pregnant because honestly I didn't know about condoms and I wasn't on the pill. So without getting into the gruesome fight Puck told me he didn't want it and that I should take care of the problem, and a bunch of other things that I don't want to get into, and I never saw Puck until today Laney doesn't have the slightest idea who her father is and that part on the birth certificate is left blank." I told him glad that this 'story time' is over.

"Wait," Finn said "Puck didn't want to keep her?" His eyebrows went into confusion "Because that was the only thing on his mind when it was Beth." Finn said and Kurt put his hands in his head.

"Beth?" I asked Finn.

"Yeah, Pucks other baby, well I thought It was my baby but then it ended up being Pucks and yeah… But he tried to convince Quinn to keep it." He explained and I felt my heart break even more.

"Finn, please stop talking." Kurt begged and I looked at him furious.

"Did you know?" I asked him and Kurt nodded sadly "And you didn't think to tell me?" I asked and he hung his head down in shame.

"I didn't think that you need the stress, stress causes early wrinkles." He scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"He wanted to keep this baby?" I asked again but this time no one said anything, but I had had it I needed to get down to my baby I needed to hold her. I needed her to stop this pain in my chest. Most of all I needed to get away from them, afraid that I might blow up at them, and say something I would regret later because that's what always happens and I couldn't hurt them because they're really the only family I had my own mother didn't even say goodbye when I left her house. My father left when he found out I was pregnant leaving Uncle Burt a note saying I was his problem now. I needed to get out of there before I hurt them because I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I did.

"I'm going to bed." I said my voice sounding small, as I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"Night kid." Uncle Burt told me.

"Night." I said as I bolted to the basement where my baby was still asleep and was sucking on her thumb, and that's when I broke down I sank to the floor and had another bathroom moment except this time there was no Asian girl to come to my rescue.

What makes this girl so special that he wanted to keep her baby, Beth, instead of Laney? What makes it so different that he would stay by this girl instead of me? I stripped down and through on my PJs and crawled into bed and hugged Laney to me. I held her to me because she was my world and at the moment she was only thing keeping me sane. Noah Puckerman cannot break me, because this little girl needs me. She needs me to be both a mother and a father, and there was not a chance in hell that I would let her down.

**A/N****- What did you think? Tell me through a review (; *Hint-Hint*  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n****- Okay, so I'm going to start updating every other Sunday now. Sorry it's so late! Electronics hate me and Fanfiction decided not to let me log on :o**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing besides my OCs.**

**Please thank my beta AddiTood57  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**

**Puck P.O.V.**

I left their house feeling like utter shit, what was I thinking going over there? I knew she didn't want to see me but I pushed, like I always do, but this time there was more than me on the line. There was also a relationship with my daughter.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I hit the dashboard. I was so aggravated with everything. I was so ashamed of myself because when I saw Andi I realized I didn't only hurt her, I broke her. Why'd she have to come here? Everything was going fine and then she had to come with her big green eyes and ruin everything, and Laney with her big brown eyes and dark hair, hell if you gave the girl a Mohawk you'd have a little me, and why does she have to be so damn cute? Even when she was glaring at me and poking me in the chest I just wanted to pick her up and be the dad she never had. I pulled over and dialed the only number I knew that would actually listen.

"Hey Rachel," I said into the phone, "Yeah its Noah can I come over I really need someone right now," She said something about it being almost 9'o'clock "Yeah I know, is it okay? Yeah okay I'll be there soon. Thanks Rach." And before I knew it I was on a girl's, Rachel Berry's no less, bed without doing the nasty, spilling my guts.

"Wait, you have another kid?" She asked her eyes going wide.

"Yeah, I was thirteen when it happened," I told her "I didn't know what to do." Rachel nodded at me.

"I knew Laney looked familiar." She said and I smirked.

"I guess the gene pool graced her." I said and winked at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Noah, how did you handle it?" She asked me uncertainty crossing her features.

"Uh… Not well." I told her.

"How not well?" She asked and I ran my hand through my Mohawk nervously, but relayed the story to her.

_Flashback_

_Andi was sitting there wringing her hands nervously, and mumbling something while Puck was standing there with his eyebrow quirked. Her stomach was flipping nervously she didn't want to tell him this. She wanted to go back to the night and tell herself to keep her clothes on. _

"_What is it babe?" He asked her frowning and pulling her into his lap._

"_I'm pregnant Noah," She told him her nervousness really coming through in her voice and Puck stiffened underneath her and immediately moved her off, and started pacing._

"_It's not mine… Is it?" Andi looked taken aback at that but nodded anyways "Fuck Andi, it was one time, how is that possible?"_

"_All it takes is one time Noah." She told him._

"_Are you sure it isn't someone else's?" And she glared at me._

"_I'm not a slut Noah!" She yelled at me._

"_Could've fooled me, you could've slept with a whole bunch of people and got pregnant." And she slapped him._

"_Fuck you I don't sleep around and you know I was a virgin, and you were my first and ONLY." She told him, but Puck already knew that he was just being an asshole._

"_Did you forget I already did?" He told in the meanness way he could and she shrunk back "Are you gonna take care of it?" He asked looking at her._

"_You don't mean an abortion?" She looked her eyes going wide at the thought._

"_Yes, I mean an abortion." He told her._

"_No I'm not." She told him bitterly._

"_Well you can't possibly think we can keep it!" He yelled at her._

"_Yes we're keeping it!" She yelled back._

"_No," He told her dangerously "We aren't doing anything. I fucked you that's all I wanted. There isn't any way I will ever be responsible for you and that, that thing!" He screamed at her and she stumbled back like he hit her. "I'd like to say bye MILF but I don't want leftovers." He said and walked away and he heard the sobbing that he caused._

_End of Flashback_

"The next day I went back to apologize," He continued "But Kurt answered telling me she was gone and slapped me and I didn't see her until I ran into her in the office, and when I went to her house." I mumbled not looking at her.

"You went to her house?" She looked at him incredulous and I looked down not at all proud of my actions. "What happened Puck?" She asked me while rubbing her temples. "This is too much drama even for me." I heard her mumble out.

_Flashback_

_I was on the Hudmel's doorstep knocking at the door when Finn answered._

"_Hey dude," He went for a high five which I returned. "What are you doing here?" He asked._

"_Just came to hang out." I lied._

"_Cool, come on in." He said and opened the door wider. I tried not to make it a habit to go over to Finn's house since his mom married Burt, because to be honest Burt scared the fucking hell out of me and he glares at me every time I do. We were talking about school and things with Burt just shooting me looks, and Carole talking happily. When we all heard the door opened followed by Andi carrying a very zonked out baby. But when she got in the door her whole body went on edge and Kurt put his arms around her, and jealously roared in my chest again, even though I knew Kurt was gay with a capitol G and her cousin which was gross, jealousy still welled up in my chest. I got to my feet and walked over towards her._

"_Andi," I started before she shushed me and looked down at Laney._

"_No, just no." She told me and I reached out for her._

"Why on earth would you reach out for her?" Rachel interrupted and I glared at her.

"_Get your hands off of me." She told me quietly but forcefully, "I have to get her to bed. I can't do this right now; I'm not going to do this ever." She told me and all but sprinted towards the basement and Kurt began on me._

"_What the hell are you doing here Puck?" He said while giving me his bitch glare and I shrugged._

"_Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" I heard Finn's voice._

"_Shut up Finn." Kurt said dangerously and sat down gracefully on the couch the glare never leaving his face. Carole and Burt just sat there, Carole confused and Burt awkwardly._

I'm surprised he didn't hit you." She muttered again.

"Are you going to let me finish?" I asked bitterly and she nodded/

"_She's asleep" WE heard a quiet voice say as she shut the door "What are you doing here Puckerman?" She asked meanly as she glared at me._

"_I wanted to see you…and Laney." I told her and her glare intensified._

"_You lost any right you had to see or even speak Laney's name when you left us three years ago."_

"_I was thirteen Andi." I told her quietly "I didn't know what to do and I certainly wasn't ready for a kid." I tried to explain to her but all she did was roll her eyes._

"_Yeah? Well I was thirteen too, or are you forgetting that. It happened way worse to me than it ever could to you. I was scared, I needed you and you left, just left with no backwards glance and you do not get to waltz back into her life when she's three." She said bitterly and I winced at her tone._

"_I'm her father Andi," I was about to tell her that I had a right to see her but she cut me off suddenly._

"_You listen to me right now, you are not her father she doesn't even know who you are, and you aren't coming back into her life just so you can leave again." She told me._

"_As far as I'm concerned you were the only one leaving." I muttered._

"You are an idiot." Rachel said as she rubbed her temple again.

_She darted across the room so fast before I could even process what was happening I felt a sting on my cheek._

"_Don't you even continue that thought, you left me Puck thirteen with a baby on the way feeling worthless." I looked up at her shocked that she actually slapped me._

"_You left the next day Andi, you didn't even give me time to process anything you were just gone." I told her bitterly and sneered at her._

"_You told me to get an abortion and you said and I quote there wasn't any way you were responsible for that thing. Then you walked away, so I do not want to hear you say that it was my fault because I went home." She told me unable to keep her voice under control and she her feet gave out underneath her and Kurt came over and picked her up bridal style and put her on the couch._

"_I think it's best you leave Puck." Kurt told me and pointed at the door with his hands on his hips and Finn escorted me out muttering that he was so confused._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's why I'm here." I finished.

"I still don't know what possessed you to go over there." She told me I rolled my eyes at her "What are you going to do?" She asked me and scooted closer to me putting her arm around me.

"I have no idea." I told her honestly.

**Andi P.O.V.**

"Mommy!" I heard Laney say before she started bouncing on the bed "Wake up today we get to go shopping with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine!" She said and I groaned.

"What time is it baby?" I asked her.

"7:30," She told me "Me and Grandma made pancakes and she told me to let you sleep in." And I sat up.

"Remind me to thank Grandma." I told her and she gave me a toothy smile before launching herself in my arms "Go back upstairs baby I'll be up there in a minute." I told her and kissed her forehead and she ran upstairs and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Smells great." I told them and sat down pulling Laney on my lap.

"Thanks dear." Carole said as she smiled at me "Coffee?" She asked me and I shook my head "Are you okay?" She asked me quietly and I nodded at her.

"Thanks, do you guys have any orange juice?" I asked her.

"Yes in the fridge dear." She smiled at me.

"You want some baby?" I asked Laney and she nodded and I poured us some juice and then we ate breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"What are you guys plans today?" Carole asked us.

"We're going shopping with Uncle Kurtsie and Uncle Blaine!" She said excitedly and Carole nodded at her.

"Do you guys need some money?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No I have some saved up; I'm going to see if I can find a job after school where Laney can hang out." I told her and she nodded at me.

"Come on baby we need to go register you at Preschool." I told her and she bounced down stairs and I followed her "What do you want to wear today?" I asked skimming through her clothes

"I want to wear a skirt!" She told me smiling and I pulled out a grey tights and a purple skirt with a grey sweater. "Can I wear my boots mommy?" She asked and I nodded pulling out her swede boots and slipping then on her feet.

"Go get your coat baby." I told her and she pulled it on.

"You ready mommy?" She asked and motioned for me to pick her up, we said goodbye to Carole and she threw me her keys to her car, I smiled grateful to her that I didn't have to ask and she nodded.

"The car seats already in it." And I ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the grade school and she was clinging onto my neck nervous I walked into the office and an elderly lady was sitting on a chair behind the desk.

"What can I do to help you sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd like to enroll my daughter, Laney, here." I told her and she went to go get the paperwork.

"Have you ever been to school Laney?" She asked her and Laney shook her head.

"I'm starting Preschool this year." She smiled up at her they began talking while I filled out her paperwork and handed it back to the lady.

"Thank you dear, she can start Monday. It was nice talking to you Laney." She told her and Laney flashed a smile before jumping into my arms, and I sent Kurt a quick text.

**Andi- ****We're leaving the school now meet you there?  
><strong>**Kurt-**** Yeah see you then.**

"You ready to go shopping baby?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly we drove and she babbled on about how excited she was for Monday and I smiled back at her, and after a while we were pulling into the mall parking lot looking for a spot to park. "I hate mall traffic." I grumbled and kept searching for a parking spot when I found one and literally squealed out in delight. "Come on baby we're here."

**Andi****- Where you at?  
><strong>**Kurt**- **Game stop .**

I laughed Kurt must be in love if Blaine got him to go to game stop he loathes that place. I grabbed Laney and started heading into the mall, and searching for game stop. When I got there I saw a very annoyed Kurt and one very happy looking Blaine who was playing one of the games.

"Uncle Kurtsie!" Laney screamed and jumped out of my arms running towards him and he scooped her up.

"Mike do you really need another game?" I heard a familiar voice huff loudly I looked towards the entrance and saw a familiar gothic Asian.

"Hey Tina." I called over and she looked relieved.

"Hey Andi, hey Miss Laney." She greeted us "This is my boyfriend Mike," She pointed to another Asian "Why are you guys here?" She asked.

"To get my school supplies I'm starting Preschool on Monday!" She smiled up at her.

"Well isn't that exciting?" She smiled down at Laney and Laney jumped into a very surprised looking Tina.

_Sorry_ I mouthed to her she shrugged signaling that it was okay and began dancing around the store and Mike went to go play the game with Blaine and that just left me and Kurt until Kurt complained loudly.

"Can we go now? We are on schedule." He said and lifted his eyebrows at Blaine and he nodded his head.

"Are you gonna come shopping with us Tina?" And she looked at me asking if it was okay and I nodded and she walked over and pulled Mike by the arm.

"Yeah we'll come." She smiled at us and then we went to all the younger girl clothing stores and she got three new outfits and a pair of shoes and a few hats, which Kurt insisted she would need.

"Not everyone has your obsession with hats Kurt." Blaine pointed out to him put quickly shut up when Kurt gave him a look I just rolled my eyes at him. Tina and Mike danced around the store with Laney and she giggled the whole time.

"Now we're heading to office max and getting school supplies." I told Kurt and Laney sternly.

"We better get home." Tina said "We have an Asian dinner with Mike's parents soon." She said and gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong with my parent?" Mike asked.

"Nothing it's just why does it have to be Asian? Why can't it just be a normal dinner?" Then Mike mumbled something about self-hating Asian I just laughed at them used to their bickering already.

"Well," She began sadly "I guess we should go." And Laney jumped and gave each of them a hug.

"Want to exchange numbers?" I asked and she nodded happily and we exchanged numbers and handed each other's phones back, and then her and Mike began walking away.

"I like them." Laney told us and went to take Kurt and Blaine's hands walking in between them and singing their arms together, and then we went to Office Max and got her school supplies and then we headed home.

**A/n****- What do you think? Please review they make me happy (:  
>Oh and let's take a poll, I just want to see what you guys think.<strong>

**#1- Andi and Puck should end up together romantically.**

**#2- They should be friends but nothing more.**

**#3- Kurt should slap him again.**

**-  
>Another poll<strong>

**#1- Quinn and Andi should become friends**

**#2- They should hate each other**

**#3- Politely respect each other, nothing more**

**If you have any other options please tell me, these are things I would like your opinion on.**

**: )  
>Until next time.<br>Xoxo,  
>Kristyn.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n**** Mmmmk, I'm sorry this is a day late, I kind of forgot. I hope this story was missed, but I'm starting to doubt it. Sorry but this story gets alerts and favorites, but never any reviews. It kind of irks me. Updates may be getting slower because I only have two other chapters done, and since I'm not sure people are actually enjoying this, I've kind of lost ambition. I'm sorry if this makes me look bad but it makes me feel crappy not getting feedback.  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

I heard the alarm clock go off and I realized that I had to start school today; I groaned and pulled Laney closer to me.

"Mommy," She whined "Come on we start school today!" She said excited and I groaned again

"Five more minutes baby." I told her and she ripped the covers off of me and laughed

"Come on mommy!" She said and I jumped up and started tickling her

"Mommy!" She squealed and started giggling and I chuckled at her

"Come on lets go get ready." I said and scooped her up and she giggled at me some more.

"Will you French braid my hair mommy?" She asked and I nodded and started doing her hair, and before I knew it Finn and I were dropping her off and I was walking her to her first class the nervous feeling in my stomach growing with every step I took.

"You know mommy's cell phone number right?" I asked her and she nodded reciting the number to me and I nodded "Okay give me a hug and I'll see you at 3:15 okay baby?" and she nodded again tears gathering in her eyes. "Come here baby." I told her and held out my arms and she immediately wrapped her hands around my neck.

"I'm going to miss you mommy." She said and cried into my neck

"I'm going to miss you too baby, but go have a good day and I'll be here before you know it." And she nodded

"I love you baby." I told her

"I love you too mommy." And with that the teacher came out and took her by the hand and I was walking back to the car willing the tears to stay behind my eyes.

"You want me to drive Andi?" Finn asked me and I nodded handing him the keys and I stared at the school until I couldn't see it anymore. "You okay?" and I nodded at him

"Yeah it's just hard, I still kind of think she's a new born. It's astonishing when I look at her and realize how much she's grown and when I dropped her off it really hit me that she wasn't a baby anymore." I told him and he nodded at me unsure of what to say, but then we pulled into the parking lot and he held out his had to me and I took it for comfort and smiled at him showing my thanks.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded again.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I stated and then we walked through the doors and before I knew it someone threw a slushy at Finn and walked away laughing my eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I asked him and he shrugged and walked away towards the bathroom leaving me alone. I grabbed my book bag and hugged it to my chest as if it would protect me from anything this school had to throw at me. But I wasn't alone for long because I spotted Tina and hurried over to her. We became pretty good friends since the mall, and she visited a few more times at the Hudmel's house to hang out with us, Mike came over twice, and we all hung out at the coffee shop after school. Of course Laney adored them, and I think the feeling was mutual. She soon had Mike wrapped around her little finger and it was kind of funny.

"Hey Tina, Mike." I greeted and they smiled at me

"Where's Finn?" She asked confused

"Someone threw a slushy at him?" I told her confused and she laughed

"They got Rachel too." She said sympathetically

"Wait throwing slushies' is a normal thing?" I asked them astounded

"Yeah," A guy in a wheel-chair said

"Well if you're in the Glee Club even Puck got it." A girl that I know is friends with Kurt because I saw him a few times; I think her name was Mercedes. But I tensed as soon as I heard his name, and Tina saw it immediately. Besides Finn she's the only one that knows the truth and she put her arm around him.

"He probably deserved it," She said but quickly changed the subject "This is Artie," She said pointing to the guy in the wheel-chair and he shot me a peace sign "And that's Mercedes." She said pointing to Kurt's friend. I waved at them.

"I'm Andi." I told them and they nodded

"We know," Artie said "You came with your, uhm, daughter last week during Glee." He said and fixed his glasses I nodded at him.

"Oh yeah," I told him "I almost forgot about that, Laney nearly gave you guys a heart attack." I winked at them

"How old is Laney?" He asked me

"Three, she just started her first day of preschool." He looked at me and his eyes widened

"That would've made you…"

"Thirteen," I finished for him, "I have to go." I said to them "See you later Tina." I said and began walking" away, I knew that look the look of your sixteen and you have a kid. You must be a slut and defiantly an unfit mother. It pissed me off more then everything; I had to CPS dropping by on random days to see if I was a 'fit' mother. They decided I was now why won't the rest of the world get off my ass. Everyone my age was a hypocrite on this matter, they had sex, just because they didn't have a kid to prove it. They still did it and they still look at me like I'm dirt under their feet. I only had sex once, and that was all it took to get pregnant. Even though the looks make me angry I wouldn't give Laney up for everything. Speaking of Laney I should probably check and see how things are going before my first class, I went up to my locker and pulled out my cell phone and dialed the grade schools number.

"Hello, McKinley Elementary." I heard the elderly women say through the phone

"Hello, this is Miss Remmington I was just wondering how Laney Remmington was adjusting." I said to her.

"Oh yes, I was expecting a call from you," She laughed "She's doing fine dear, no need to worry." I let out a breath of air I had no idea I was holding.

"That's good thank you." I told her through the phone

"You welcome dear." She said and then I heard the line go dead. I forgot how stressful it was to go through the day without her. I got my things and headed towards Spanish class and searched for a familiar face I didn't find it so I opted for the seat in the back. I handed Mr. Schuster my pass and started walking until.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Andria?" I heard him say from behind his desk and I suppressed the groan that was threatening to make its way out, and smiled at him.

"I'm Andria, most call me Andi, I've been homeschooled until I moved here to live with my Uncle, you've probably heard of his car shop, Hummel Tire and Lube?" I told them and started chewing on my bottom lip out of nervousness "And yeah, that's pretty much it, I hurried over and buried my face into my hands, and thankfully Mr. Schuster didn't make me say anything else, and went on with his lesson. When the bell rang I grabbed my notes and hurried out of the room.

"So you're the fairy's cousin huh?" I heard a voice ask and I felt my blood run cold

"Excuse me?" I told him

"Are you related to Hummel?" He asked me and I nodded as I glared at him "How is it sharing a house with a fairy?" I was about to say something, but I was cut off before I could

"Leave her alone Karofsky!" I heard someone yell, and I turned around and saw Puck and my body stiffened.

"What don't like your boyfriend being insulted? Or are you trying to get in her very fine pants?" His friend beside him and I felt sick as his eyes traveled the length of my body

"Shut up Azimio." Puck told him dangerously "Go both of you before I kick your ass." And he glared at them, but they left us alone.

"I could've handled myself." I told him

"Yeah, it looked like it." He said sarcastically and I started walking away from him "You can't avoid me forever Andi." I heard him say

"I can try." I called back to him ready to go through the day Puck free, but lady luck does not seem to be on my side that day because he was in almost every class of mine and he insisted on sitting by me in every class. He even tried writing me a note in one which I just rolled my eyes and chucked it back at his head, after that he left me alone but he still sat by me in everything so when the lunch bell rang I was more than grateful for the space between us, I put all my stuff back into my locker and went to go find Finn and Tina. I found them quickly, but Finn was sitting at the jock table with Puck and the rest of the pea brains so I went for the lesser of the two evils and went to sit with Tina.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked quietly and Tina shook her head and scooted over so I could sit down I smiled grateful at her.

"Everyone this is Andi." She announced and they all waved at me and then she went on to introducing them.

"You know Mike." She pointed to him and I nodded "And this is Brittney, Santana, Rachel, Sam, Artie, Mercedes, and Quinn." She said and I tensed a little, but relaxed slowly after.

"Nice to meet you." I squeaked out and wanted to slap myself at the lack of social skills I possessed.

"When do me and Laney get to work on our moves?" Mike asked doing a pop and lock thing that made me giggle a little

"Laney and I," I corrected him and he rolled his eyes "And whenever is fine she's been asking me for a few days when you two were coming over again." I laughed at him

"We'll come visit too, Mikes been bugging me." Tina said and she winked at me and Mike stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh that reminds me Laney wanted to know if you'd come over for a girls night plus Kurt." I told her and she laughed

"Sure I'll ask my mom." She told me

"Will you be joining Glee?" Rachel interrupted and asked me

"Uh… I don't know. Laney would be there and not everyone is cool with her," I said shooting Artie a look "But if Mr. Schue says it's okay I don't see why not." I lied I know exactly why joining Glee would be an awful idea Puck's in Glee. But Rachel looked at me so hopeful I couldn't tell her no.

"Can you even sing?" A Latina girl asked me rudely, I think her name was Santana and I shrugged.

"I don't know I never really thought about it before." I told her and she rolled her mocha brown eyes.

"Well you can audition." Rachel reassured me and I nodded at her after that the conversation flowed pretty easily and I was grateful to have the attention off of me. The rest of my classes went by easy and Puckerman free and every time the clock got closer to three I was practically bouncing in my seat. I missed Laney and I couldn't wait to see how her first day went, and when the bell rang I sprinted out the door, towards the car. Finn had football practice today so I figured I'd go get Laney and we'd watch. I think I speeded all the way there from anxiousness, and I practically jumped out of the car barely turning it off before I was going through the doors. I figured I should stay a little bit over and meet her teacher. But as soon as I saw Laney I scooped her up and twirled her

"Mommy!" She said and hugged my neck "I missed you!" She said again

"I missed you too baby." I told her and sat her down she grabbed my hand and marched towards a woman in about her mid-twenties.

"This is Miss Malcolm and her assistant Miss Little." She told me proudly and I shook their hands and smiled at them.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." I told them and they nodded

"Are you her sister?" Miss Little asked me with a judgmental stare

"No, I'm her mother." I told her and that judgmental stare only intensified

"You don't look any older than 17!" She exclaimed

"I'm sixteen." I told her firmly she was about to say something else but Miss Malcolm stopped her.

"That's enough Miss Little," She told her sternly, and you could tell she dealt with children all day "It's nice to meet you Miss Remmington Laney is a lovely little girl we're lucky to have her." And smiled at me with warm eyes

"Thank you, you ready to go baby?" I asked Laney and she nodded motioning for me to pick her up which I did and hugged her and walked out of the door. "Mommy missed you baby." I told her and hugged her tighter.

"I missed you too mommy." She told me and clung onto my neck

"Did you have any homework?" I asked her and she shook her head "Do you want to go watch Uncle Finn at football practice or do you want to go to the park?" I asked her

"Uncle Finn!" She exclaimed and I chuckled at her and put her in her car seat and drove over, and we climbed the bleachers picking somewhere to sit and she waved at Finn who got tackled by getting distracted, and she buried her head in my chest.

"Is he okay mommy?" she asked me

"Yeah baby, he's fine." I watched the entire practice but Laney fell asleep a little after it began, and I didn't feel the need to wake her up until the practice ended.

"Baby," I told her softly "Wake up." I said and shook her a little bit and she looked at me confused and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did I miss they whole practice?" She pouted and I nodded

"It's okay you can watch the next one." I told her and she smiled getting up, and started walking down the bleachers to go meet up with Finn. When I got down there Puck face planted and Laney jumped out of my arms to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay Mr. Puck?" She asked concerned and he nodded getting up and smiled at her

"Yeah, I'm fine." But when he got up her eyes widened

"You got a boo-boo Mr. Puck." She frowned and pointed at his elbow

"It's okay kid." He told her, but she shook her head.

"Mommy!" She yelled and half the football team stopped because Laney has some lungs on her I walked over to her.

"What is it baby?" I asked

"Mr. Puck has a boo-boo." She said

"Okay what do you want?" I asked her confused

"You have to kiss it better like you do my boo-boo's." She told me her eyebrows knitting together in concern "When you kiss my boo-boo's they don't hurt anymore and I feel better you have to do it for Mr. Puck so he doesn't feel sad anymore." She stated and her voice was on almost hysterical

"It's okay kid." Puck told her and moved his arm "See it's okay." And she shook her head and took his arm and kissed his elbow and he looked taken-aback at this action

"Does it feel better Mr. Puck?" She asked him and he nodded "Mommy," She called over you have to kiss it better too."

"Honey I don't think that's appropriate." I told her softly

"Mommy!" She whined and I knew there was no way to get out of this and I looked at Puck and shrugged I took his elbow and kissed it "Now tell him it's okay and you love him." She directed me and my eyes widened I looked at my daughter and she had her arms crossed on her chest and was looking at me expectantly. I gritted my teeth

"I love you and it's going to be okay." I gritted out and glared at him

"Do you feel better Mr. Puck?" She asked him

"Yeah kid, thanks." He said and she dug around in my purse and pulled out her hello-kitty bandages then she ran over to hug him and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Your boo-boo doesn't hurt does it?" She looked at him frowning

"No kid." He told her and she smiled up at him and motioned for him to bend down and he did and she put the bandage on him and smiled

"There you go, all fixed up." She said and ran back over and jumped into my arms "Bye Mr. Puck!" She waved at him and I walked back to the car with her.

**Puck P.O.V.**

Football practice was boring and Finn got us laps from Beiste by missing the ball, and when she told us to hit the showers I was so glad. Then I saw Andi and Laney coming down from the bleachers and face planted into the grass before I had a chance to get up I heard feet running.

"Are you okay Mr. Puck?" I heard Laney as me as I pulled myself off the ground

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, but she stopped me

"You got a boo-boo Mr. Puck." She frowned and pointed at my elbow

"It's okay kid." I told her, but she shook her head.

"Mommy!" She yelled and I could hear the sudden silence.

"What is it baby?" She asked her and I was just staring at them glad that we were finally having a moment that didn't start with fighting or end in crying

"Mr. Puck has a boo-boo." She told Andi and she quirked her eyebrows

"Okay what do you want?" She asked her confused

"You have to kiss it better like you do my boo-boo's." Laney told her and I felt my heart stop "When you kiss my boo-boo's they don't hurt anymore and I feel better you have to do it for Mr. Puck so he doesn't feel sad anymore." She went on and sounded like she was going to cry

"It's okay kid." I told her and wiggled my arm "See it's okay." But she shook her head her curls bouncing and took my arm and kissed my elbow and my heart welled up with love

"Does it feel better Mr. Puck?" She asked me sweetly and I nodded at her "Mommy," She announced "You have to kiss it better too." And Andi's eyes widened and she shook her head no at Laney

"Honey I don't think that's appropriate." She told her softly

"Mommy!" Laney whined and Andi huffed but grabbed my arm and pressed her lips to it "Now tell him it's okay and you love him." Laney demanded her mother

"I love you and it's going to be okay." She told me as she glared

"Do you feel better Mr. Puck?" She said sweetly up at me and it took all myself control not to take her in my arms.

"Yeah kid, thanks." I told her and she began digging around in Andi's purse and pulled something out then she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my hips and I was so surprised I didn't have time to react and I felt tears of happiness sting my eyes because I was Puckzilla I didn't cry.

"Your boo-boo doesn't hurt does it?" Laney looked up at me frowning

"No kid." I told her and smiled at her and she all but pulled me down to her level and put a freakin' hello-kitty bandage on my elbow.

"There you go, all fixed up." She said and I knew I wouldn't take the bandage off anytime soon "Bye Mr. Puck!" She waved at me and they began walking away. I walked to the locker room on cloud nine until I actually got to the locker room that is.

"That was one fine MILF," Azimio began "What I wouldn't like to do to her." He finished and winked

"Shut up Azimio." I said dangerously

"What you have a soft spot for her because of Quinn and your own baby drama." He laughed and I had it I pinned him up against the locker room

"Don't talk about Andi or Quinn like that!" I yelled at him

"What's it to you Puckerman? She isn't anything but a slut anyways." I heard Karofsky say before Finn punched him, and after that it was all a blur Azimio and Karofsky against me and Finn, until Beiste came in and threw us apart.

"What the hell is your problem?" She screamed

"Finn and Puckerman are girls who can't take a joke!" Karofsky said

"Their douche bags who don't know when to shut their mouths." I shot back

"That's it! You guys are a team and it's about time you started acting like it." Couch Beiste told us "Get dressed and get the hell out of my locker room!" She roared

**A/n****- Review? Where you want to see this story go, stuff you'd like to see happening? C'mon please? Anywhos  
>Until next time,<br>Xoxo,  
>Kristyn<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- Sorry it's been so long! It kind of makes me feel crappy when I get alerts and favorites, but no reviews, I mean c'mon guys! (;  
>Well here's the 6th installment in Turning Tabels, I'm kind of stuck on the next chapter so, when you review comment on things you would like to see happen, see the ending comment too!<br>Xoxo,  
>Kristyn<strong>

"And she made you tell him you loved him?" Kurt asked and his and Tina's eyes widened when I nodded my head

"And he actually kept the hello-kitty bandage on?" Tina asked with her eyebrows quirked they both had laughed hysterically when I told them the story, but quieted down after I pointed to a sleeping Laney on the other side of the room.

"What happened after that did you and him talk?" Tina asked and I shook my head

"I all but bolted to the car to wait for Finn, the Laney freaked out when he came out with a busted lip and a black eye." I told then

"Did she make you kiss him better?" Kurt said while letting giggles break through and I glared at him but nodded

"Only his eye though, I don't think she saw his lip, which I was pretty happy about." I told them and they collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Shh!" I tried shushing them but it didn't work I just hoped that Laney stayed sleeping which usually once she was asleep she was out until she woke up in the morning.

"Where'd he get into a fight?" Kurt asked and I shrugged

"It's kinda obvious," Tina told us and we motioned for her to go on "Things between the football players have gotten way more tense after you left." She explained to us

"Why hasn't Finn told me this?" Kurt asked her and she shrugged "I bring him warm milk every night in hopes of getting some McKinley gossip, Dalton is great and all but lacks the drama which I miss." He told us and I threw a pillow at him.

"Warm milk? Really?" I told him and he poked his tongue out at me

"What I don't get is why the Glee club is on the on the hit list?" I asked them and Tina and Kurt shrugged

"It's been like that since last year we're just geeks." Tina told us

"It's been like that since my freshman year actually, I think once they find someone with any unique quality they realize how inferior they are. That's why they threw me in dumpsters, well Puck did because I slapped him the year before and it was his chance to get back at me." Kurt told us and I just laughed at him.

"You slapped Puck?" Tina asked incredulously and Kurt shrugged

"Back when the whole thing went down he came over and demanded to see Andi and his stupid smirk-y face pissed me off. So I slapped him." He shrugged like it was no big deal but by the look on Tina's face it was a big deal. I looked over at the clock

"It's almost 10 guys we should probably sleep." I told them and they groaned

"Do you always have to be the responsible parent?" Kurt asked me and I nodded

"We do have school tomorrow." I informed him and he just rolled his eyes

"Are you staying the night Tina?" He asked her

"Uhm, yeah if it's okay let me call my parents." She said and went to get her cellphone while Kurt went up to ask if it was okay and I went to go get sweats and a t-shirt.

"Why do you insist on wearing ugly PJs?" Kurt asked

"It's not like anyone important will ever see me." I told him and rolled my eyes as I looked for Tina something to wear for tonight I was a little smaller than her, but a lot of my sweats were big for comfort so it wasn't difficult.

"That's no excuse; you should always look your best." He told me and I just dropped the subject and threw a pillow at his head

"They said its okay; I'll just have to wake up early to go get clothes for tomorrow." She told us and I handed her the PJs which she took gratefully, and I went to go set the clock 30 minutes early so we would have time to get dressed and get Tina to her house in enough time. I went to go lay down with Laney and scooted us over to make room for Tina, Laney was notorious for being a bed hog and she was also a cuddler and I wanted Tina to be comfortable. We all fell asleep easily and somehow Laney ended up in the middle when we woke up to the alarm clock going off.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place." Tina told me when we were heading to her locker

"No problem," I smiled at her "Laney was excited, she likes spending time with you." Tina laughed

"She's so cute." Tina told me

"Yeah," I laughed "She knows it better than anyone."

"And works it to her advantage, I can't believe Finn shared his food with her!" She chimed in and I laughed and nodded at her and we met up with Mike and him and Tina gave each other a not-so-chaste kiss that made my face turn the color of a tomato

"Okay," I laughed and attempted to pull them apart "Enough PDA I'd like to keep my lunch where it is." I informed them and we agreed to meet after school, and they agreed that they'd go get Laney with me, since Mr. Schue said it'd be alright for her to be there, and we would go to Glee together. The rest of the day passed pretty uneventful and before I knew it I was walking with Mike and Tina to the car, but something delayed our plans.

"What's up MILF?" I heard someone say as they bumped into my shoulder and I felt my blood go cold and my anger boil.

"You actually have enough brains to know what MILF stands for? Shocking" I told him dryly and he glared at me

"Watch it," He warned me "You wouldn't want your secret to get out." He told me

"My daughter is not a secret." I warned him dangerously

"Just walk away Karofsky." I heard Mike tell him and stand in front of him and my eyes widened. This guy, Karofsky, easily had 70 pounds on Mike and this looked like the beginning of a fight, but before anything could progress the football coach was walking over to us.

"What's going on?" She asked us expectantly but nobody answered her she looked at Mike and Karofsky "Well?" She demanded and Karofsky answered

"I was just escorting them to their car." He told her innocently and I let out a small snort

"Is that true?" She looked at us and we nodded and she sighed but walked away sending one last glare to Karofsky.

"You're lucky." He informed us before knocking Mike down

"Are you okay Mike? I'm so, so, so sorry." I told him while Tina helping him up he waved off my apology

"I'm fine Andi, don't worry about it." He told me climbing into the backseat since Tina had already claimed the passenger seat. We drove in mostly silence Tina and Mike bickering playfully, and soon enough we were pulling up into the grade school parking lot.

"Wait here I'll go get her." I said smiling at them and going to get Laney, these school days were really killing me. I was so used to having her around 24/7, I never imagined it would be this hard.

"Mommy!" She yelled launching herself in my arms and I chucked at her

"Hey baby." I told her kissing her forehead and signing her out before walking back out to the car not wanting to deal with that god-awful Miss Little, and when she saw who was waiting in the car for her she jumped out of my arms and ran towards them.

"Mike! Tina!" She yelled for them and I laughed at her.

"You want to buckle her in Mike?" I asked him and he looked at me in confusion "Do you know how to buckle a car seat?" I asked him and he shook his head no and I laughed at him going to the back and buckling her in, and began driving back to McKinley I went to go pick up Laney to see that Mike already had her and I laughed.

"Okay," Rachel began "Since Mr. Schue isn't here yet I'll start us off, we have a new recruit, you want to sing for us now?" She asked me and I nodded nervously.

"Uhm… I'm Andi and I guess I'll sing something for you now. " I rambled and froze when everyone was staring at me. "Uhm… Right singing." I finished and went over to the piano and started hitting the familiar keys, when we were younger Kurt made me get piano lessons with him, and I fell in love with playing, though I haven't played for a while my fingers fell into the rhythm easily I took a deep breath and began singing

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah<br>You've built a love,  
>But that love falls apart<br>Your little piece of heaven  
>Turns to dark<em>

I snuck a peek at them and all their eyes were wide and Laney was holding onto Finn's neck and smiling up at me and Rachel looked angry I wasn't sure if their looks mean I suck or that I'm good, but I continued singing.

_Listen to your heart  
>When he's calling for you<br>Listen to your heart  
>There's nothing else you can do<em>

_I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<em>

My voice was strained to hit the low note but when I did I had to keep the squeal at bay to continue the song

_Sometimes you wonder  
>If this fight is worthwhile<br>The precious moments  
>Are all lost in the tide, yeah<em>

_They're swept away  
>And nothing is what is seems<br>The feeling of belonging  
>To your dreams<em>

_Listen to your heart  
>When he's calling for you<br>Listen to your heart  
>There's nothing else you can do<em>

_I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<em>

I sang and my fingers danced over the keys, my eyes were now shut so I didn't look up and lose whatever confidence I didn't have before

_And there are voices  
>That want to be heard<br>So much to mention  
>But you can't find the words<em>

_So much to mention  
>But you can't find the words<br>The scent of magic  
>The beauty that's been<br>When love was wilder then the wind_

_Listen to your heart  
>When he's calling for you<br>Listen to your heart  
>There's nothing else you can do<em>

_I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<em>

_Listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<em>

I sang out the last note and continued playing, the silence in the room made me nervous and I got up my face burning until Tina started clapping and everyone followed suit.

"Good job mommy!" Laney said before jumping in my arms

"You were really good." Tina gushed and Mike shook his head agreeing with her

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing Andi?" Finn asked and I felt my face heat up more and I took my seat.

"Wanky," I heard Santana say "I guess you can sing." She told me with a small smirk on her face Rachel just huffed and crossed her arms over her stress.

"She was okay." She started and was going to say something else before Santana cut her off.

"Shut it hobbit," She told her "You aren't going to shove her away like you did Sunshine." She told her with a glare and I raised my eyebrows at Tina.

"Who's Sunshine?" I asked her

"A girl Rachel sent to a crack house." She told me and my eyes widened

"It wasn't activated!" She defended

"Mommy," Laney piped up "What's a crack house?" She asked and I glared at the people in the room and they looked down sheepishly

"Nothing baby." I told her and kissed her forehead she was about to say something else, but was interrupted when Artie wheeled himself in drenched in slushy's

"Oh my god, Artie." Tina said concerned

"It was awful," he said his eyes wide.

"That's it! Screw rehearsal this ends here and now." Finn said angrily

"We're gonna go all Thunderdone on those guys!" Puck said along with him but they were stopped by Azimio walking into the glee room with the rest of the football team following

"So this is what ladies lounge looks like on the inside!" A chubby blonde kid announced loudly

"This is the choir room," Sam told him "Now put up your fists 'cause you and me are going to do some dancing."

"You and I." I corrected automatically then cringed when they looked over here.

"Nah, I got this Sam." Finn told him holding out his arm to stop him.

"Coach Beiste told us to come. Where is she?" Karofsky asked while glaring at Finn and Coach Beiste and Schue walked in

"Watch it," she warned "Everyone have a seat." she told them and they obeyed her easily.

"You too, guys." Mr. Schue told the Glee kids who were standing up "All right, New Directions, let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee Club." He told us blandly as chaos broke out.

"Oh, hell to the no, Mr. Schue. Are you serious?" Mercedes asked her face astounded.

"Hey, hey,hey!" the teachers yelled trying to get them to calm down

"Mr. Schue are you serious? These are the guys that made Kurt transfer!" Finn yelled, Laney perked up hearing Kurt's name.

"Mommy?" Laney asked quietly "Why is everyone fighting?" She frowned and I held her tightly as she whimpered into my neck

"It's okay baby." I told her and she covered her ears and I rocked her a little bit

"And there's no way that I am sharing the choir with a known homophobe." Rachel said getting out of her seats and pointing

"Mommy?" Laney asked "What's a homophobe?" She asked and I just shook my head at her

"I don't disagree with you guys, but I talked to Coach Beiste about it and she and I both agree that the kind of bullying that David does is born out of ignorance. Having him in here as difficult as it may be for us is an opportunity to show him, and the rest of the guys that being in Glee Club is kinda cool," he told us smiling I snorted softly.

"Oh yeah we are the definition of cool," Tina whispered sarcastically "More like the definition of disfuctional." She finished while I snorted softly.

"You know," Mr. Schue continued "Find some common ground."

"All of you are gonna be in this Glee Club for one week, no exceptions," Beiste told them finally

"She's bluffing. Next week is the championship game. Without us, she has no team." Karofsky told her arrogantly

"_With _you, I have no team. You guys have gotta find a way to come together or we're gonna get our asses kicked," Laney gasped and whispered in my ear

"Mommy! She said a bad word," she frowned I smiled at her and hugged her close telling her to forget.

"If I have to stay here I'm not singing no,"

"Any." I corrected him earning a glare

"If I stay here I'm not singing no show tunes. And that is the music of my oppressors." He said and I cringed at the double negative

"Do you have any idea what we do in here?" Finn asked him annoyed

"No," Schue answered him "None of them do we have to show them Rachel, Puck, haven't you've been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl."

"Fine," Rachel said annoyed "As offended as I am by their presence here I won't let anything get in the way of a performance." She finished sending them a dirty look Puck got up behind her and began **Need You Now** by Lady Antebellum and they were really good when they finished Laney was mouthing the words she tapped Beiste on the arm and offered held out her hand for her to hold I hugged her while smiling at Puck and Rachel and began clapping when they were done. Surprisingly the football team clapped too.

"The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice!" Azimio said and Puck smiled at him and went after him with a guitar and Laney whimpered jumping away from Beiste and burying her head in my neck. Everyone jumped up and started joining in while Beiste and Schue stayed in the middle trying to stop the fight.

"Really guys?" I asked them glaring "My three year old is more mature." I looked at Puck who looked down sheepishly after that.

"See you later MILF!" Karofsky yelled as the football players took their leave and I felt angry tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall Tina looked at me sympathetically while Mike started standing up to go after them, but I shook my head at him.

"Mommy what's a MILF?" Laney asked me and I felt my face flame from embarrassment and shame

"Nothing baby." I told her and she pouted

"No one tells me anything!" She whined and I laughed at her "Mr. Puck! Rachel!" She exclaimed "You were really good!" She said and they smiled down at her

"Thanks kid." Puck said and Rachel beamed at the compliment

"Is your arm better Mr. Puck?" She asked and I saw he still had the bandage on and I felt my heart do a little pull but I quickly willed it away.

"Yeah," he said, "I got a really good doctor and she patched me right up." He said down at her and she beamed.

"Mommy?" She asked me

"Yeah baby?"

"Can Mr. Puck come to the coffee shop with us?" And I froze

"Uhm… Sure baby, if Mr. Puck wants to." I told her because I couldn't tell her no without giving her a reason and I didn't have any so I had to say yes but I begged Puck with my eyes to say no, but Laney was also pleading for him to say yes.

**Puck P.O.V.**

"Will you Mr. Puck? Will you?" She asked me and gave me a toothy smile that I couldn't say no to no matter how many glares I had to endure from Andi

"Yeah kid," I'll come and Andi glared at me her red hair seeming redder with anger, but Laney jumped in my arms happily and I tried to not to be so affected by it because Mike carried her in, and she sits on Finns lap all the time so it isn't like this is some special father daughter moment especially since I was the only one, besides a few select people, that knew I was her father.

"Come on, we're meeting Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine." Andi said as she tried to rush us out of the door

"Uncle Blaine!" Laney exclaimed happily

"Who's Blaine?" I asked them and Andi was going to say something

"Uncle Kurt's boyfriend!" She said happily and Andi laughed

"Baby you know that isn't true they're just friends." She told her daughter laughing but I vaguely heard a quiet 'for now' after she got Laney buckled in she quirked her eyebrows at me

"Are you going to get in? Or just stand there?" She huffed obviously not happy that I was there at all. I guess I couldn't really blame her for not quivering in excitement like most chicks do in my presence, but still I was the Puckzilla I should have some effect on her. But the only effect I had on her was making her want to kick me in the nads every time she sees me and tries murdering her with those damn eyes of hers.

"So…" She started casually "How's Quinn?" She asked and I froze because when I looked at her I knew she knew and my mouth went agape and I cleared my throat.

"She's good." I told her not offering anymore explanation and she rolled her eyes.

"You have a girlfriend Mr. Puck?" Laney exclaimed from the backseat and I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"No kid." I told her and gave Andi a pointed look, but she blatantly ignored me.

"Oh." Laney said and pursed her lips but soon smiled and started singing along with the radio and we went back to our not so comfortable silence, and Andi started singing. She really did have a beautiful voice. Not one that demanded attention like Rachel's but a soft one that hit you in the gut when you took the time to listen. She noticed I was staring at her and she moved her hair so I couldn't see her face anymore.

We arrived at a small coffee place called the 'Lima Bean' I snorted at the cheesiness of it and rolled my eyes at it. Laney ran up to me and took my hand and grabbed her Andi's hand before she started skipping. We walked in and Laney immediately ran to a table where Kurt and a dude with dark overly jelled hair.

"Hey guys." She announced and Kurt was frozen looking at me with an icy glare which is all the greeting Kurt ever gave me since I knocked on his doorsteps 3 years ago.

"Hello," He greeted me happily oblivious to Kurt's and Andi's looks "I'm Blaine." He smiled at me

"I'm-" I was about to return his greetings when Laney cut me off

"This is Mr. Puck, Uncle Blaine!" She said excitedly "He got a boo-boo yesterday and I patched him right up!" She said pointing to the hello-kitty bandage on my arm; Blaine looked at Laney then back at me and had to do a double take. Then he looked at Andi for a conformation and she nodded her eyes diverting to her hot chocolate

"That's right squirt." I told her and ruffled her hair and she laughed and pulled me down so I was sitting in between her and Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine said trying to take off of some of the tension "Did you see there was a help wanted sign?" He told Andi and her eyes went wide and happy

"Really?" She asked and he nodded

"I have to go get an application I'm here after school anyways!" She said happily and got up to leave and Laney followed her leaving me with Kurt and Blaine

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked me with an even icier glare then before

"Kurt." Blaine started before receiving his own glare which shut him up

"Laney invited me." I told him "I wanted to spend some time with her." And his eyebrows quirked

"And why weren't you spending time with her the first three years of her life?" He asked me coldly and I winced

"I was just a kid!" I defended

"So was Andi and you left her alone to raise a kid both of you produced." He told me in the same tone

"I know!" I said harshly "But I'm trying now doesn't that count for anything? I'm her father." I asked him

"No," He told me "You've said what? 10, 20 words to her? You haven't been there when she had an allergic reaction to some peanut butter, or when she was teething and didn't sleep at all, or her first Christmas, you don't know that she refuses to go Easter egg hunting because how bad the colors clash. She may look like you and have your genes but you are not her father." He told me his face red with anger "Just because you decided with Quinn that you wanted to be a father and you want Beth back does not mean you can waltz back into Andi and Laney's life just to walk back out." He told me stiffly and Blaine was stirring his coffee awkwardly and his words hit me like a ton of bricks because he was right, and I felt way more shitty and angry then I ever had before. "Laney is not Beth, you don't get to cling to her because you want Beth back." He told me demanding. But I didn't have time to respond to him because as soon as I processed what he said Laney and Andi were bouncing back.

"They told me they'd get back with me in the next week." She replied giddily

"They gave me a cookie!" Laney said happily but as soon as they sat down Andi's eyebrows knitted in concern

"Is everything okay?" She asked us and we all nodded

"Uhm," I began dumbly "I have to go home my mom needs me to watch my little sister." I told them and Laney's face became sad and it seriously broke my heart. "Sorry kid, we'll do this again." I told her and that smile returned and she bounced over to me and jumped in my arms and planted a kiss on my cheek

"Bye Mr. Puck!" She said and I nodded the feeling in my gut getting worse and I turned and got out the doors, before realizing I didn't have a ride. So I dialed that number that had become frequent these last couple of weeks.

"What Puck?" She asked angrily

"Can you come get me? I'm heading toward Lima for the Lima bean." I told her

"Yeah, sure I'll be there soon." Her tone changing hearing how sad my voice sounded.

**A/n- Mmmmk guys, Andi and Laney were my first attempt at glee OC's and then an obssession started! I have tons of ideas that you guys should look out for! I don't know when I'll publish them, but they are in the works!  
>I have:<br>Beautiful Disaster- Quinn/OC  
>Clumsy Little Heart- SamOC  
>I Only Date Superheros- PuckOC  
>Please Don't Believe Me- Puck OC<br>And an unnamed one which is undecided pairing, comment or PM me if you would like to know more!  
>Remember please comment your thoughts and things you would like to see!<br>Xoxo,  
>Kristyn<strong>


	7. Authors Note Very Important! Plagerism

**A/n****- Hey guys**

**I was Browsing the Puck archive and noticed something VERY interesting**

**My story was posted, under a different name, and word after word the same :o**

**And said that it was their idea!**

**Odd right?**

**Well, if you guys would be so kind to bug this plagerizer, until she removes my story from under her name, I'd be very grateful**

****Someone That I Used To Know** by Lucky-In-Love-17-98-66**

**Love you guys**

**Xoxo,  
>Kristyn<strong>


End file.
